1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to note pad holders, and more specifically, to note pad holders which are formed on a wrist strap of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous teachings have been made of devices for creating note pads for holding paper in a desired fashion. Mankind has continually been obsessed with means for recording and reminding himself of the numerous occurrences of things in his life and for recording items on his agenda. A few of these items considered pertinent to the disclosure of the present invention are discussed, hereinbelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,794 issued to Linn et al. on Oct. 29, 1991 for a REMINDER SYSTEM (hereinafter referred to as "Linn et al") disclosed a Key Ring and Memo Pad which taught a note pad holder attached to a key ring. The invention disclosed by "Linn et al." taught a device that provided a memo pad having means for holding a writing instrument. The device disclosed by "Linn et al." was only accessible to a user when the key chain was not in use. The teachings of "Linn et al." made no provisions for a note pad device capable of being used when a key on the key chain was being used, for example when the user was driving.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,153 issued to Linn on Feb. 2, 1993 for a PAD HOLDER (hereinafter referred to as "Linn") also disclosed a Key Ring and Memo Pad. The invention disclosed by "Linn", like that of "Linn et al", taught a note pad device accessible only when the user was not using one of the keys on the key chain. Here again, no provisions were made for accessing the note pad when the user was driving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,140 issued to Rankin on Apr. 25, 1989 for a WRIST NOTE PAD (hereinafter referred to as "Rankin") taught a wrist note pad having a housing pivotally connected to a wrist band. Internal to the housing was a paper roll journeled to the housing at either end. A rewind knob and a paper feed knob are both positioned on the housing to operate the paper roll. The teachings of "Rankin" while creating a device that is accessible to users while driving an automobile taught a device containing numerous moving parts, thus, making the device complicated and expensive to manufacture.
It should be apparent from the foregoing discussion, there remains a need within art of note pad holders for a method and apparatus allowing access to a note pad when the user is driving that requires few, if any, moving parts and that is inexpensive to manufacture. It is these problems within the prior art that the present invention addresses.